Trying Something New
by SoulShatter
Summary: Sequel to Team 7: Gender Bender! Threesome love, SasuNaruSaku, nothing graphic. Rating for language and mentions of adult themes. Chapter 1: Just What the Doctor Ordered.


**Warnings****: Threesome love. Language. Some sexual themes, nothing graphic, though…. This might also contain mpreg. I'm still not entirely certain… I've had some friends request it though. Let me know if you want it or not!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, as I'm sure all of you know. **

**A/N****: Yup, just like the summary says, this is the sequel to my **_**Team 7: Gender Bender! **_**Yay!**

**And I probably won't be updating this frequently (as in more than 3 times a week)… although reviews do sort of speed up the process or writing. Hearing what you all think really gives me more inspiration to write. So, without further ado, here's:**

* * *

**Trying Something New** (hey, that rhymes!)

* * *

Dropping the large box onto the floor, Sasuke placed both hands on his back, kneading the sore muscles. All day of lifting boxes really was a pain in the ass, even for a shinobi.

The Uchiha heir wondered how Naruto had managed to cram all this stuff into his tiny apartment before. But then again, Naruto was a notorious packrat… he'd learned that early on.

Plopping down onto the blue couch, he figured that a small break wouldn't hurt anybody. So after groping around for the remote, he flicked on the television. Hmm… what to watch, what to watch. There was some stupid soap opera on channel 19, something about food on another, and a third program about nature. Decisions, decisions.

But unfortunately – or fortunately, considering all the available shows – Naruto slammed open the front door, before yanking in a very large futon. Sasuke jumped up.

"Oi, Naruto! Watch it!" he made a dive for the picture Naruto had managed to knock over. It landed safely in Sasuke's palm. "What the hell, baka?"

Naruto ignored him, intent of dragging the futon across the room. When he reached the opposite side, he opened the sliding door, and made his way towards the empty room Sasuke had said he could use for a storage, if you will.

"Dobe? What are you doing? You're not planning on sleeping in that dusky room, are you?"

Finally reaching his destination, Naruto righted himself and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "No, I'm not planning on it, but if I ever get kicked out of bed, I have this one. And I have a hard time sleeping in new places; figured if I couldn't sleep, I'd have this."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. Naruto really was something (he still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, though).

"Well dobe, it took us most of the morning, but I think we got everything," Sasuke spoke as he made his way back to the living room. Naruto sat beside him, but didn't lean back into the sofa. Glancing sideways at the clock, he noted it was around 11:30.

"Well, damn. I'm hungry!"

"Then go get something to eat. You know where the kitchen is, don't you?"

"Er, well, yeah. But all I can cook is ramen, and I doubt you'll have any." Naruto sighed.

"Well, I do have some pancake mix, I think…" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"Make us pancakes, teme!" The blonde rushed towards the kitchen then, most likely to find the box.

Sasuke stood up to follow him, least he destroy the entire kitchen. Leaning on the bar area, he watched Naruto read the back of a package, brows furrowed in concentration.

And he couldn't resist to throw a, "What's the matter, dobe? Don't know what a pan is?"

The blonde glared. "I know what a pan is!" He then grinned sheepishly, "but what's a teaspoon?"

Sasuke laughed out loud, not even attempting to stifle it. Sometimes that baka was dumber than stump.

"What's so funny?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and glanced at the doorway. Sakura stood there, holding a brown paper bag. A couple boxes of foods and a corn ear stuck out of the top. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, rushing over, the pancake mix left forgotten on the counter. "How are you? Did you sleep well?"

Sakura laughed, nodding. "How about you, Naruto?" the blonde nodded his head, grinning.

"Sasuke-teme and I were tryin' to make pancakes…"

"Oh, were you?"

By then Sasuke had walked over and had taken the bags from Sakura. "He was, he means. It was quite the show. And do you happen to know what a teaspoon is, Sakura-_chan_? Or little dobe doesn't." The raven went to go place the bags on the counter, but not before dropping a good morning kiss on the rosette's cheek. Sakura blushed.

"Oi, shut up, Sasuke-teme… and how come she got a kiss?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but continued to sort through the bag, placing the food in its designated area. "I wasn't aware you wanted one, dobe."

"Well fine, ya red-eyed bastard. Sakura will give me one, right?" he looked towards her with puppy eyes, and she chuckled, before leaning in a pecking his lips. Naruto whooped, grinning gleefully.

"Sure doesn't take much to cheer you up, does it, Naruto?" Sakura asked, awed at how carefree Naruto always seemed to be. Naruto shook his head, then went back to staring at the pancake mix box.

Sighing, Sakura snatched it from him, shooing him out of the kitchen. "I'll make us all pancakes, you go watch some TV, or put away your stuff."

Naruto whined, "But Sakura-chaaaaan… I don't wanna go!" The blonde wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, and nipped at her neck.

Squeaking, the rosette wiggled out of Naruto's grasp, turning around to glare at him. "Naruto!"

Sasuke, who was sitting on the kitchen counter watching his teammates interact, decided to step in. "Come on, Naruto, or you might not get fed this morning," he then promptly drug the objecting blonde out and into the living room, pushing down on the cough.

Sitting down on the opposite side, Sasuke snagged the remote, once again switching threw the channels.

After a minute or two of channel surfing, Naruto started to get bored. "Gahh… c'mon, there's nothing on… Sasuke, just pick a damn channel!"

"Shut up, dobe."

Sticking his bottom lip out, Naruto pouted, huffing and crossing his arms. "Pick a channel."

Growling, Sasuke stopped flipping the up and down switch, and the TV ended up on a wildlife biography. Sasuke resisted the urge to change the channel, because Naruto seemed content to watch this rather than flipping shows. A quiet Naruto was a lot more tolerable than a talking one.

But alas, the quiet didn't last. Not another ten minutes and Naruto was complaining again. "This is stupid and boring. Out of all the shows, you had to pick this one…"

Sasuke grit his teeth. Just ignore him…

"Teme, I'm bored." Sasuke cast a glance at Naruto, to see the blonde looking at him intently.

Giving in, Sasuke decided to entertain him, "Well, Naruto, what do you suggest I do? Change the channel again?"

Shaking his head, the blonde scooted closer. Sasuke backed up. "No, teme… I've got a better idea." By then, Naruto was hovering above Sasuke, who was looking quite irritated at their close proximity.

Leaning down, Naruto's warm breath ghosted across the Uchiha's face, before warm lips pressed against his own. Irritation forget, Sasuke tilted his head, deepening the kiss considerably.

Stepping into the living room, Sakura was smiling. "Boys, the pancakes are…" she stopped, seeing Naruto and Sasuke engaged with each other.

_Hot! _Inner Sakura screeched, holding up a ten sign. _Oh my God! What are we standing here for?! Go join in, they're ours too!!_

For once, the rosette decided to listen to Inner Sakura. Placing her hands on her hips, she called, "So, is this what you two do when I'm not here? When's it my turn, hmm?"

Breaking apart quickly, Sasuke looked away, his bangs hiding his face. Naruto, on the other hand, looked towards Sakura and grinned, extending his hand. "Well, come here Sakura! We weren't trying to leave you out!"

Stepping forward and grasping Naruto's offered hand, Sakura was pulled into the warm that the two boys' bodies radiated.

The pancakes were forgotten in the kitchen, sitting untouched at the table.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short. The next chapter will be longer, but I'm not sure when I'll get it posted... exams and work are taking away all my time, it's amazing that I even had time to get this written! But don't worry, once school lets out, updates will be a lot more frequent. I promise!**

** SoulShatter**


End file.
